Broken
by C. T. Rae
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have faced, time and again, tests to their love. But why can't they admit their feelings? Maybe a song could help...


Broken  
  
pBy: C. T. Rae  
  
pDIsclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Cries, nor the band Seether and their song 'Broken.'  
  
pSummary: Kagome and Inuyasha have faced, time and again, tests to their love. But why can't they admit their feelings? Maybe a song could help... Story in Inuyasha's POV.  
  
p  
  
pInuyahsa sat in the branches of the great god tree, pondering his feelings. He knew that Kagome had gone through the well two days ago, back to her time. He just couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness building in his heart. Naraku had been defeated, Kikyo was again just a corpse in the ground, and the shard was complete. 'What is your problem Inuyasha? Just take the jewel from her and go your way.' His ears flattened against his soft mane of silver. 'Because you love her you baka.' He hung his head in defeat. His heart had won, he loved the reincarnated miko, no matter what his brain told him, his heart told him to go to her.  
  
pHe jumped from his position in the tree, to land before the well and look in. He sighed a great sigh and jumped into the future. His legs moved once the farmiliar feeling of solid ground reached his feet. Climbing out of the well he heard a farmiliar song echoing from her room. 'Broken' by Seether was blaring over her stereo. 'Parents aren't home if her music is that loud.' He crept to her room to hear the first few bars give way to the words. He crept into her room to see his angel, her back to him, clueless as to his entrance. His feet led him to her, cradling her in his arms. She turned to him, searching his eyes for a reason to his actions, she instead was graced with his voice singing the words of the song to her, as though a profession of his need for her.  
  
pbI wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
pI wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
pI keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
pI wanna hold you high and steal your pain/b  
  
pKagome's eyes widened in stark realization of his intentions. He simply smiled down at her, tatking in her beauty, her flushed face, parted naturally red, full lips, her amber eyes that burned a silent promise of love within their depths. He sighed before beginning the next verse, convaying with his eyes that he hoped this moment would not end.  
  
pb'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
pAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
p'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
pAnd I don't feel light when you're gone away/b  
  
pWith the words he sung to her with such passion, he poured his inner fears and pains of her leaving him time and again. He showed to her through the music filling his heart that he wanted to be hers, and she in turn to be his. For all time. He looked into her eyes and continued with the song.  
  
pbThe worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
pI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
pThere's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
pI wanna hold you high and steal your pain/b  
  
pHe held her closer to his chest, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She smelled like lillies and jasmine, sandalwood and sage. Truely pleasing to his hanyou senses. She was soft against his hard exterior, fitting perfectly against him. He leaned in and captured her lips in a chaste kiss before singing the end of the song to her. He turned her to look into her mirror as he whispered the last two verses into her ear, smiling, still holding her petite form in his arms.  
  
pb'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
pAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
p'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
pAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
p  
  
p'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
pAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
p'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
pAnd I don't feel light when you're gone away/b  
  
pThe noted faded away leaving them standing there, alone and unnoticed by the rest of the world. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Kagome, this was the only way I could find the courage to tell you how I felt. I love you, my Kagome." With that reached in and kissed her with all of the love he had held bottled within his heart. She responded and wrapped her hands in his hair.  
  
p"I love you too, my Inuyasha," she whispered as the kiss was broken.  
  
p  
  
p"That was six years ago. We're married with two beautiful pups, now. I didn't think my life could be this full of love and happiness, but it is. My daughter lookes like her mother, save for the hanyou ears and fangs. She's Daddy's little girl. My son lookes just like me, only his small hanyou ears are spotted with his mother's raven color. They are now four and so full of life, my twin pups. My mate, my wife, Kagome is sleeping by my side, curled to my warmth. I look at her and wonder how it was that a simple song led me to this heaven on earth, and I give up every time. I am simply blessed to have my family."  
  
pInuyasha smiled and pulled his wife to him, nipping her shoulder slightly. She woke with a quick blink before her lips were claimed as he moved over her. "Wanna start on another pup?" His mischivious grin only meant one thing. With a swift movement he burried his hard member in her wet sheath. He moved in her for a while, elicting moans from his love. Soon they tumbled over the edge of extacy together. Resting for a few moments, they stirred, hearing little feet in the hall.  
  
p"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came last night!." the excited voiced grew closer till two small hanyou children lept into the bed. Inuyasha caught his children in his arms and laughed a hearty laugh. His life was perfect and complete. Finally. 


End file.
